Devil May Cry II
by Sieglieg Liedger
Summary: Sin y Katra, luego de detener el despertar de las Dimme, fueron golpeados por una tragedia mucho mayor. Uno de sus hijos fue secuestrado y terminó por ser dado por muerto. Pero Zack Apollyon no estaba muerto, y creció siendo alimentado con rencor contra los padres que él creyó lo habían abandonado. Ahora, Sin y Katra deberán detenerlo antes de que logre destruirlo todo.


**Bueno, ésta es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza hace muuuchos años, y éstos últimos días realmente he sentido la urgencia de plasmar de una vez mi idea.**

 **No sé cuántos allá afuera han conocido las obras de Sherrilyn Kenyon; las recomiendo fuertemente. Son trabajos simples en comparación con los trabajos de otros autores, pero ella ha creado un universo completo de fantasía de lucha entre dioses y demonios, con personajes sublimes y encantadores, villanos terribles a los que llegas a odiar, situaciones de todo tipo, y entre todas las obras siempre existe una relación.**

 **Este Fic en particular se centra principalmente en el libro llamado Devil May Cry (El Diablo puede Llorar), así que para entenderlo deben leer el libro primero (si es que quieren relacionarlo al libro, la historia por si sola pretendo hacerla para que pueda leerse por si sola).**

 **La versión en español es difícil de encontrar, pero está por ahí en formato digital, yo la tengo.**

 **Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste este fic que construyo :)**

 **Prólogo.**

Para él, han sido casi veinticinco años de tomento, sufrimiento y abandono. Veinticinco años en los que el rencor y el odio se han ido apoderando de él. Nacido de dos Dioses, uno Sumerio y una Atlante/Griega, Zack Apollyon nunca conoció a sus padres en realidad. Claro, nació un tres de Septiembre, unos minutos antes que su hermana melliza Artemisia, y sus padres los amaron a ambos, al igual que el resto de su familia. Hasta que, un año después de su nacimiento, aquellas criaturas llegaron y se lo llevaron. Los Gallu, demonios creados por los dioses sumerios para combatir contra sus enemigos que terminaron por volverse contra sus creadores y, finalmente, actuar por su propia cuenta con un único objetivo; liberar a las Dimme, sus maestras.

Los Gallu son enemigos jurados de Sin, su padre, y en busca de lastimarlo fueron a por él y su hermana cuando apenas si podían caminar. Valiéndose de trucos sucios y engaños, y una estrategia impensada para los de su clase, lograron sustraer a ambos bebés de su hogar.

Aquello desató la guerra. Su padre, junto a su madre, Katra Agrotera, su abuelo Acheron, su abuela Artemis, y todos sus aliados pelearon para recuperarlos. Pero sólo fueron capaces de salvar a Artemisia. Zack fue enviado a un mundo, un reino paralelo al que sus padres no podrían entrar nunca, pues desconocían su existencia.

Zack fue rescatado por Kessar cuando llegó a aquel mundo, y él fue siempre lo más cercano a un padre que tuvo desde entonces. A la tierna edad de ocho años, habiendo vivido una infancia miserable, pero que lo mantuvo con vida al fin y al cabo, Zack se enteró de la verdad de boca de uno de los seguidores de Kessar, quien le dijo que sus padres lo habían abandonado y que él, incluso siendo uno de los Gallu enemigos de su padre, lo había dejado vivir, cuando debería haberlo asesinado en el momento en que lo recogió.

El niño no pudo creerlo. Deseando una vida mejor, unos padres que lo amaran, una familia feliz, hizo de todo para conocer a sus progenitores. Concentrando sus poderes, los cuales el mismo Kessar había supervisado en su desarrollo, intentó contactarlos, les enviaba mensajes con la mente, con sus sentimientos… la esperanza de que fueran a salvarlo de aquel tirano que lo había criado… pero nunca respondieron. Más él nunca perdió la esperanza… hasta que Kessar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

En un acto de pura crueldad, disfrazado tras una máscara de simpatía protectora, Kessar, quien regía aquel mundo, le permitió ver a sus padres a través de una esfera de luz. Lo que vio dentro de la esfera lo destruyó. Vio a su padre y a su madre jugando con su hermana, una bebita de cabello negro como el de él, como el de su padre. Ahí se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de su hermana, él tenía ojos verdes claros como los de su madre. El tiempo pasaba más rápido en aquel mundo, por eso él se estaba mucho más crecido que su hermana.

Estaban radiantes, alegres… nada de aquella dolorosa visión indicaba siquiera que él hubiera existido, o más bien, que ellos lo recordaran. Su esperanza se destruyó, y aceptó lo que Kessar le dijo sin siquiera dedicarse a pensarlo; él era el único que él tenía.

Y Kessar pasó los siguientes dieciocho años llenándolo de odio en contra de aquellos que lo habían abandonado; su padre, su madre, su hermana, sus abuelos… toda su familia fue el blanco de un rencor creciente y poderoso. Creció, fortaleciéndose gracias a entrenamientos brutales, aumentando sus poderes y reteniendo la mentalidad de los gallu. La crueldad, la maldad, los deseos de venganza y de causar dolor y destrucción. Desechó cualquier dulzura que pudiera quedar en él, también la bondad, la misericordia y el amor.

Y ahora, veinticinco años después de su secuestro, la barrera que sostenía la existencia de aquella realidad se rompería, y él como dirigente de las tropas gallu de Kessar sería libre para tomar venganza de aquellos que eran los causantes de todo su sufrimiento.

Zack observaba como sus alrededores, que habían fluctuado entre un páramo desierto y el centro de una gran ciudad, lentamente iban estabilizándose.

"Ya es hora." Dijo Kessar, a su lado. "¿Estás listo?"

Una sonrisa ladeada y engreída decoró el rostro de Zack. "Lo he estado por más de veinte años. Relájate. Todo irá perfectamente." Iba vestido con botas de motociclista, jeans y una camiseta ceñida negra de cuello en V, con una cazadora de cuero negra encima. El plan ya estaba más que repasado. "No tendré problemas en hacer todo, ya te dije. Pronto las Dimme serán libres y podremos destruirlo todo."

"Y tú podrás vengarte de aquellos a los que odias tanto." Agregó Kessar, como queriendo motivarlo. La mirada de Zack se ensombreció mientras su sonrisa crecía.

"Espero ese momento con ansias." Aseguró.

Pronto, el desierto desapareció por completo y la gran ciudad se materializó permanentemente alrededor de ellos. Zack no extrañaría aquel otro mundo artificial para nada; solo había paisajes salvajes y pocos humanos que los gallu secuestraban y encerraban para alimentarse, y para que Zack se divirtiera como quisiera.

El Dios miró la ciudad, contemplándola en toda su extensión, notando el inmenso número de humanos, hombres, mujeres y niños que rondaban las calles. Una nueva sonrisa engreída se formó con sus labios.

"Cuantas vidas…" comentó, divertido.

"Lo primero es…"

"Ya lo sé; encontrar a la guardiana de la Tabla del Destino." Dijo Zack, impaciente.

Le habían encargado la custodia de la Tabla que le negaba el poder a los dioses a una hechicera al servicio de Acheron, luego de que fuera robada la primera vez por Kessar, antes de que Zack y su hermana nacieran. Podrían haber conseguido la Tabla los mismos gallu si es que no fuera por lo substancial de ocultamiento. Según habían conseguido los seguidores de Kessar como información, sólo aquellos a los que la hechicera les revelara la ubicación de la Tabla podrían acceder a ella. Los gallu, en especial Kessar, tenían sus métodos para hacer hablar a aquellos de quienes necesitaban información; pero todo era en base a torturas y tormento. Y la gracia del hechizo fortalecido por los dioses que había puesto la hechicera para resguardar la Tabla del Destino era que le confería a ella ciertas virtudes para evitar que pudiera sacarle la información obligándola a decirlo; la hechicera no sentía dolor, ni miedo, y era especialista en bloquear su mente a las lecturas externas. Y para colmo, tampoco tenía familiares ni amigos importantes.

Vale decir, ella tenía que revelar la información ella misma o había que sacarla de alguna otra manera.

"¿Puedes localizarla?" preguntó Kessar.

Zack concentró su poder en buscar a la hechicera, mientras disfrutaba de la vista de la enorme metrópolis. Pronto fue capaz de sentirla, no muy lejos de ahí, en el mundo humano.

"La tengo." Aseguró. La sangre de dios atlante que corría por sus venas fue suficiente para que el poder que había usado su abuelo para esconder la presencia de la hechicera de los enemigos no pudiera repelerlo a él.

"Ya sabes que hacer." Kessar lo miró a los ojos. Zack sonrió de lado un momento antes de aparecer instantáneamente algunos Estados más al este, en una pequeña ciudad entre los bosques y las montañas.

Era un lugar mucho más reducido que la ciudad en donde había aparecido al regresar a aquel mundo, pero igualmente bastante poblado. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una plaza central, donde se alzaba la estatua de un hombre sosteniendo una espada y vestido de uniforme de soldado de la guerra civil estadounidense. No se quedó mirando la estatua mucho tiempo, solo se percató del nombre del lugar. Se volteó y registró los alrededores; estaba anocheciendo ya, las luces de las casas cercanas, mayormente tiendas y locales, estaban encendidas y conferían un agradable resplandor dorado al lugar.

Se concentró en enfocar su objetivo, y lo encontró al final, al cruzar la calle, entre un grupo de varios jóvenes que, al parecer, se estaban abasteciendo de bebidas alcohólicas para una fiesta. Zack sonrió de lado. La hechicera tenía una apariencia joven; no más de veinte años; le llamó la atención que hubieran elegido a alguien tan joven para guardar algo tan importante como la Tabla del Destino. Sospechó que contaba con muchos más años de los que aparentaba.

"Vamos a tirarnos a la hechicera." Comentó el dios, perverso, siguiendo a los jóvenes hacia la fiesta.


End file.
